Witchstock
Witchstock is the 122nd episode of Charmed. Episode Guide Piper and Chris are waiting in a sawmill, where a mysterious Slime Demon is skulking about. Chris isn't happy that Paige is running late, and also isn't happy that Piper let Paige and Phoebe move out. Paige now lives at Richard's place, while Phoebe has moved to Hong Kong to be with Jason. As a result, Piper has had to vanquish four demons in a row by herself. Darryl holds off a crowd outside. Chris orbs to Hong Kong to fetch Phoebe. Phoebe levitates to lure the demon out, since it senses magic. Piper blows it up. Back at the manor, Piper is soaking Phoebe's clothes in the sink when Paige orbs in. She'd have been at the sawmill, but Richard was running late; they've agreed not to use their magic in front of each other. Phoebe asks about Chris, and Piper says he's still shaken up from what he saw back in his time. It's made him more determined than ever to find out what turned Wyatt evil in the future. Phoebe wants to change into some clothes she still has in the manor. While Piper drops off their dirty clothes in the wash, a small green blob crawls into the vent. Piper has turned Phoebe's room into an exercise room for herself, while Paige's room is now Wyatt's room. Leo is holding Wyatt, and appears to be more willing to help Chris protect Wyatt. Phoebe and Paige are going through their belongings in the attic when Piper finds a pair of red go-go boots. They're in a box marked "Penny." Piper and Phoebe find it hard to believe Grams ever wore anything that stylish, even in her younger years. Piper notices that the boots are Paige's size, and talks a wary Paige into trying them on. Paige disappears in a puff of smoke, and reappears finds herself in front of a young hippie woman adjusting her aura. The woman says the boots are hers; she cast a return-to-owner spell on many of her things because she always leaves them all over the place. Paige realizes that the woman is a young Penny. She also notices the date--January 1967. Another young hippie, Robin, pokes her head in the door and says that a bunch of Whitelighters are putting on a light show. In the present, Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Chris try to figure out how to get Paige back. Leo says he and Grams met once back in the 60s. Chris suggests summoning Grams for help. In 1967, Paige, Penny and Robin watch the Whitelighter light show with several other witches. Paige thinks she recognizes one of the Whitelighters as Leo. Penny says they're getting ready for a "magical be-in" that night at the manor. Paige reveals she can orb--but when she tries to orb an 8-track player, nothing happens. Leo offers to give Paige some "private coaching," but Paige balks. Penny says that they plan to tap into the power of the Nexus at the be-in. Suddenly, the entire room freezes--except for Robin. A warlock, Nigel, blinks in. He and Robin talk about plans to wipe out everyone at the "be-in" that night. Robin's voice tone and demeanor change noticeably when she talks with Nigel; she hates having to pretend to be a hippie. Nigel blinks out, and the room unfreezes. Penny wants Paige to stay for the "be-in," but Paige only wants Penny to write a spell so she can get back home. Just then, Penny's husband, Allen, pulls up in a rainbow van. Allen dropped Patty off at his sister Janice's place. Allen meets Paige and thinks she's a dead ringer for his sister. He and Penny talk Paige into coming with them to a drum circle in the park. In the present, Piper summons Grams. The green blob has stuck to Chris's shoe and grows to cover him. Leo suggests that Chris orb out, but Chris isn't sure it's a good idea; the blob grew stronger when Piper summoned Grams. Grams, Piper and Phoebe finally talk Chris into briefly orbing out while Piper blasts the blob, which retreats into the floorboards. Grams is angry that the sisters are not living together, and is particularly displeased that Piper let Phoebe and Paige move out. Piper and Phoebe are defiant, saying they did it for love, but Grams is somewhat ambivalent toward men. Chris hears the blob within the wall and notes that in his future, it had taken the Power of Three to vanquish it. Grams suggests that Leo take the lead in finding a way to vanquish the Slime Demon, thinking Chris is too green. ]] Grams tells the sisters what happened to her in 1967. Allen had led her into the hippie lifestyle, but she was shaken out of it when Robin, her best friend, murdered him. Grams didn't know it at the time, but Robin was an evil witch. She does say, however, that if it hadn't been for Allen's death, she wouldn't have been around to protect Prue, Piper and Phoebe when they were growing up--and they'd have never become the Charmed Ones. She cast a return-to-owner spell on several of her clothes from that time, and has Piper and Phoebe put some of them on so they can go back in time. and Piper in the 60's]] Paige is gathered with Penny, Allen and a bunch of other hippies at the park. Piper and Phoebe appear in the park. Just when they reunite with Paige, the cops show up and try to break up the circle. The hippies won't budge, and the cops break out their batons. Penny chants a spell and turns the batons into bunches of flowers. The cops cuff Piper and Phoebe and hustle them to jail. In jail, Piper realizes that this is the night Allen dies. Phoebe hopes that Paige figures out a way to get them out. A black man with an Afro, Luther Morris, is making a ruckus in a nearby cell. Piper recognizes him as Darryl's father. Back at the manor, Paige is worried for her sisters, but Allen tells her they'll be out the next morning. Penny comes downstairs with some crystals. Robin asks what they're for, and Paige explains that they're used to ward off evil. Robin wonders why they need crystals if the "be-in" is going to be peaceful, but Penny doesn't want to take any chances in case any evil covens try to crash the party. Allen thinks a lawyer friend of his can help get Piper and Phoebe out of jail. In the present, Leo, Chris and Grams try to figure out how to rein in the slime demon. Wyatt orbs his bottle and the slime attacks again. They try to take Wyatt to safety, but the slime has them trapped inside. In the past, Piper casts a spell to make Phoebe irresistible to a guard. Phoebe lures him into the cell and the sisters escape with Luther. Back at the manor, Leo again offers to give Paige a "private session," but Paige balks. She asks where to find Allen, and Leo points upstairs. In the attic, Allen finds Robin chanting a spell to unleash evil in the manor. Robin readies a fireball, but Paige rushes in just as Robin is about to throw. Robin throws the fireball at Paige, but Paige dives out of the way. Allen tries to talk Robin into giving up evil, but Robin won't hear of it. Paige knocks over a can of marbles just as Robin is about to throw another fireball. Robin slips and falls, sending her own fireball straight up into the air. It falls full force on her, vanquishing her just as Piper and Phoebe rush in. Paige realizes she may have changed the future. In the present, Leo and Chris try to make an escape plan. They ask Grams for help--and notice she has suddenly become an aging hippie. Leo and Chris realize that the sisters somehow altered the timeline. The slime is still growing. In the past, Allen tells the sisters and Penny about Robin and Nigel's planned massacre. Piper and Phoebe think that between all of the witches there, they have more than enough magic to vanquish Nigel. However, Penny won't hear of it; she doesn't believe in murder. Allen suggests calling the "be-in" off. Phoebe and Paige leaf through the Book of Shadows to find a potion while Piper stays downstairs in case Nigel shows up. In the present, Leo and Chris try to get the slime to attack a pile of electrical appliances. Grams thinks they should try talking to it instead. Leo adds a toaster oven to the pile, and ends up blowing a fuse. Chris goes to the basement but finds the slime there, feeding on the Nexus and grown to immense size. In the past, as everyone is going home, Piper tries to reason with Penny and Allen. However, they still aren't willing to fight Nigel. Piper tells Penny that her grandmother taught her that they have to vanquish evil, not reason with it. Penny and Allen are horrified; they don't think it's possible to be good and kill at the same time. The room freezes and Nigel blinks in. Not seeing any other witches around, he unfreezes the room. Allen offers to surrender, but Nigel knocks him across the room. Penny tries to cast a love spell on Nigel, but it only makes Nigel angrier. He tries to kill Penny with a fireball, but Allen knocks Piper and Penny to the floor while taking the fireball for them. Nigel is about to kill Penny as well, but Paige knocks him across the room with a potion. Phoebe throws another, but Nigel blinks away. The sisters notice Penny crying over Allen's body and realize something isn't right. Piper and Phoebe remember that Grams flew into a rage at Allen's murder. In the present, Chris has two wires at the ready to zap the slime. Grams tries to pacify it--and is sucked in. In the past, Penny is making a potion to bind her powers, blaming herself for Allen's death. The sisters admit that they're Penny's granddaughters, but Penny doesn't believe them at first. Nigel blinks back in and blasts the remaining potion with a fireball. In the present, Chris tries to ward off the slime by zapping it. He and Leo realize all it really wanted was the Nexus. Chris doesn't know if he can hold out much longer, but Leo thinks they have to for Penny's sake. In the past, Nigel sends Piper and Paige flying into a coffee table. He readies a fireball and is about to destroy them when an enraged Penny comes up behind him. She violently flings the warlock around the house, then smashes the grandfather clock over him. She finishes him off by blasting him into a shower of daisies. Penny reverses the spells on her belongings and the sisters return to the present. The sisters vanquish the slime-demon. Grams comes out of the basement, back to her old self. Phoebe and Paige return to their new homes after getting a severe tongue-lashing from Grams. Spells # Phoebe cast the spell to Summon the Dead. # Penny cast a Return to Owner spell on all her favorite stuff. # Penny casts the spell to Turn Weapons Into Flowers # Piper casts a Seduction Spell # Robin cast a spell to Allow Evil to Roam # Penny casts a Love Spell # Penny vanquishes Nigel with a spell. # Paige vanquishes the Slime Demon with a spell. To Summon the Dead :Hear these words, hear my cry, :Spirit from the other side. :Come to me, I summon thee, :Cross now the great divide. To Turn Weapons Into Flowers :They have no right, :They have no power, :Turn their hate sticks into flowers. Seduction Spell :Come to me and be seduced, :I have a girl to introduce. :Fall for her you can't resist her. :Trust me, mister, she's my sister. To Unleash Evil in a Home :And so I call upon the Crone :Let evil roam inside this home. Love Spell :May peace and love :From the moon above :Flow through your heart :On the wings of a dove. To Vanquish Nigel :Snuff this warlock his days are done :But make him good for the ecosystem. To Vanquish a Slime Demon :Drawing on the Power of Three, :Destroy this evil entity! Episode Stills 0fgfg1ffddf.jpg a0x2s.jpg f0x3sae.jpg Notes thumb|300px|right|Witchstock Trailer *The episode title is a play on words to the 1969 event Woodstock - a free festival where nearly 500.000 people come to celebrate peace and love. *This is the twelfth episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. *This episode originally was meant to be written about Patty as a teenager. However, Finola Hughes was unavailable, and the episode was re-written for Grams instead. Because of this, there are a number of inconsistencies in the timeline which would befit an episode stemming ten years even further back in time: **Just eight years after this episode takes place, Grams has noticeably, drastically aged. * Penny was reportedly born on June 23, 1930, making her 37 years old in this episode. This also adds to the inconsistency argument for numerous reasons. ** One could argue that Penny even looks 27 rather than 37 in this episode, especially considering how mortals, most likely including magical ones, keeping youthful looks at an older age didn't become explicitly common until more recent times. ** Penny says that Allen introduced her to the hippie lifestyle shortly after they met, implying they haven't been married that long. However, since Patty was born in 1950, in all likelihood Penny and Allen were married sometime in the late 1940s, though they could've gotten married after Patty was born. *According to the Halliwell family tree, Penny's husband is listed as Jack, not Allen. Jack could be Allen's middle name or nickname. *Actress Holly Marie Combs was actually pregnant and showing when this episode was taped. Hence, large clothes and trick camera angles were used to hide this fact. *When Paige sees Grams in the past, she is doing a chakra cleanse of herself. In "Used Karma," Paige mentions a Chakra cleanse in the Book of Shadows. *This is the last time we see the Charmed Ones face a warlock. *This is the last time we see Phoebe use her power of levitation on the show. *As was the case when the sisters went back to colonial times, they only had basic powers in the 1960s because they technically hadn't been born yet. * Magic appeared to be used much more openly than it is now. For instance, Penny had no qualms about chanting a spell to turn the cops' nightsticks into flowers right in front of everyone. * Robin spoke with a deeper and more sinister voice when she dropped her facade of being just another hippie-witch. Her fireballs also looked similar to those used by upper-level demons. * The song hippie-Grams sings to Wyatt is the 60s protest anthem "We Shall Not Be Moved." * In Robin's spell it states she calls upon the "Crone". The Crone was a demonic seer in Charmed's fifth season. However, Robin most likely refers to a whole other Crone in her spell. Glitches *The young Penny in this episode had red hair, but in the photo seen in the episode How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans we see that Penny had dark colored hair when she was younger, though she might have simply changed her hair color. Incidentally, in Forever Charmed, Penny had red hair. *Paige claims in this episode that she was born "in the year of the Ox" and therefore is a natural leader. If this were true, Paige would've had to have been born in either 1973 or 1985, neither of which is the case. In previous episodes, it was stated Paige's year of birth was 1977. (Note: this is a fourth wall glitch, as Rose McGowan actually was born in 1973.) * When the sisters are in the '60s, they have a look in the Book of Shadows. After a little search, Phoebe finds a much thinner Book of Shadows. However, when Allen caught Robin, the Book of Shadows can be seen behind Robin, on its stand, completely filled with pages. * The Book of Shadows in this episode only seems to have about 50 pages, yet 10 years later it's completely filled up with about 500 pages. If every Warren witch would have added to the Book since the 17th century, it surely would have more pages by the time Grams would have it in her possession. However, it is likely that during Grams' peacenik days she might have taken out all entries on vanquishing and killing evil as well as the demon entries, leaving only spells and potions that don't cause harm, and possibly placed them back when she ended her peacenik ways. * When Leo, Grams and Chris are running down the stairs to escape The Slime, because of the falling debris, a stunt doll was used for Wyatt as to not injure the real baby. * Phoebe's kick when she tries to attack the warlock should have been impossible to do without her levitation power. Quotes :Chris: No, she's a lot late. Paige used to be the first one to a vanquish. What's wrong with her? :Piper: She's in love, that's hardly wrong. :Darryl: How much longer is this gonna take? :Piper: (to Chris) Go see what Phoebe's doing. ::(Chris orbs out.) :Darryl: Where'd he go? :Piper: Hong Kong. :Darryl: Hong Kong? This is the last time I work ground control for you guys. :Phoebe: Okay. Be careful of my origami, that tiger took two frickin hours. ::(Piper looks in a box.) :Piper: Oh, wow, Phoebe. (Piper pulls out red knee-high boots.) These are some boots. :Phoebe: No, they're not mine, but I wish they were 'cause they're hot. :Paige: The box says 'Penny'. Penny as in Grams Penny? :Phoebe: No way. I refuse to believe that Grams ever wore anything this hot. :Piper: Yeah, I figured her more for steel toed orthopaedics, you know, the better to kick your ass with. :Phoebe: They're your size, Paige, try them on. :Paige: (groans) I don't know. :Phoebe: Oh, come on, just do it. ::(Paige takes off her shoes.) :Paige: They're kind of sixties. :Phoebe: So what's wrong with the sixties? :Paige: The sixties was like the worst fashion era. Hello! (Paige puts on the boots.) Bad clothing, bad hair, and extremely questionable personal hygiene. Hey, they fit! :Paige: Excuse me, who are you? :Woman: Penny. :Paige: Penny. As in Penny Halliwell, Penny? :Penny: Yeah, who are you? :Paige: I'm Paige, I'm your grea-- I'm your grandest fan. I've heard so much about you. :Penny: Far out. :Paige: Far out. (Paige sees the date on a wall calendar - January 1967.) You have no idea how far out. :Grams: And Paige moved out? When? :Phoebe: Uh, a few weeks ago. But we're handling everything. :Grams: Dear, you have Paige stuck in the past and a demonic blob roaming the manor. Exactly how are you handling things? ::(Phoebe looks at the guard.) :Phoebe: Should we try a spell? :Piper: Why not? Let's try a spell. :Luthor: Leave it to the man to lock the brother up with the crazies. :Piper: Shush. (Piper looks at the guard.) "Come to me and be seduced, I have a girl to introduce, fall for her you can't resist her, trust me mister, she's my sister." :Phoebe: Why me? :Piper: 'Cause he's not my type. :Phoebe: Oh. (to guard) Hi. :Luthor: Hey, hey, hey, hey. Luthor don't wanna see this. ::(Phoebe throws him the guard's shirt.) :Phoebe: Put this on. You're gonna lead us to freedom, Luthor. :Luthor: Brother could get used to this. :Piper: Mm, so could a brother's son. :Grams: Of course. (Leo hands Wyatt to Grams.) Come here, moonbeam. :Leo: Wyatt. His name's Wyatt. :Penny: Glad to know I have groovy grandkids. Just the same, I think I'm gonna work on a forgetting spell for after you go. You know, keep the cosmic order. :Paige: Aww, I like this Grams, I don't wanna forget you. :Phoebe: What about Grams? :Leo: She didn't make it. ::(The basement door opens and smoke pours out. Grams walks out, coughing.) :Grams: Nonsense. You can't damage an old war horse like me. I'm already dead. :Phoebe: Yay, Grams, I'm so glad you're back. :Paige: Hey there, sun god. :Leo: Hey, that was a long time ago. Let's just keep that between us, okay? External links * * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 611 Category:Season 6 Category:Charmed Category:Prior to Season 1